Nudy Judy 2
by Darksonickiller
Summary: In no way related to the first so need to go and read it unless you really want to. Bellweather wants revenge for being humiliated by Judy Hopps. So Bellweather gets the ultimate revenge and humiliates Judy via forced nudity in a stadium full of spectators. This will be a day that no one especially Judy herself will ever forget!


"Thanks again for taking me to the game, Nick." Judy gave her taller companion a smile that was almost bashful. "To be honest, I don't know too much about it. Didn't have a big, fancy stadium out in the boondocks. How did you get tickets this late anyhow?"

The fox shrugged his shoulders, paws in pockets as he often tended to. The easy grin on his muzzle told her he was enjoying how she was a little out of her element. "No problem, Carrots. And I asked a friend of a friend. Told you I know everyone. Now don't look like that, he's an honest businessman who sells last minute tickets."

"So these are legal?" she asked drily, waving her own ticked in his face. He sniffed and turned up his nose.

"Perfectly. You should know enough to trust me by now."

After a sidelong glance they shared, both broke into giggles. Maybe, a good long while ago, Judy might've actually not believed Nick, but she did know better now. He'd turned his life around. And he'd turned her life around too, in any respect.

They arrived at the seats with some delay. The stadium was packed; apparently this would be an important game between two teams Judy didn't know squat about. Yet. She was convinced she'd learn the gist of it quickly, especially with her friend closeby to ask any questions.

Just then, her tummy rumbled. She looked down, flushing a little from embarrassment. Fortunately Nick only chuckled and nodded his head in the direction of the food stands.

"Why don't you get something for yourself? I'll be at the seats. Gotta make sure the mammals in front aren't so big you can't see."

"Oh hardy hard-hard." Judy twitched her nose and pushed the fox away. "Go already, dumb fox. You're wasting my valuable get-a-snack time. Shoo."

He left her, laughing all the way. Judy, for her part, smiled and shrugged. He was having fun. That would've been already enough, but… she did have a bit of the munchies. Somewhat as a surprise, this early in the day.

It wouldn't stay the only surprise this day. The next one came in the form of a sack pushed over her head and strong hands grabbing her flailing limbs.

Judy coughed when the sack finally got pulled away. From the feel of it, she'd been tied to some… x-like contraption with powerful straps. Bothersome. Blinking in the dimmed light, the first thing she saw was something she wouldn't have expected to see for a long time. A someone.

"Assistant Mayor Bellwether?"

"So you still remember my face. That's quite literally the least you can do, however. _Judy_."

The venom on Bellwhether's tongue was thick enough to taste it. Judy clicked her own, worry creeping into annoyance and forming an uncomfortable mix.

"Why am I here, Bellwether? Let me guess… revenge?"

Behind her glasses, Bellwether's eyes narrowed a fraction.

"Thought so. That's exactly the kind of thing you ego would demand if you escape, instead of just hiding for things to blow over. So what are you going to do, Bellwether?" Judy stared down the miniature sheep with a scowl. She couldn't move right now, but that was okay, she would wait for the right moment to break free. Preferably when the goons were distracted. "Kill me? I thought that was beneath you."

The sheep tittered, waved a hand. The sound of it grated Judy's ears. "Oh, oh hoh hoh hoh no, no no no! Of course I won't kill you! I'm not a savage!" The grin Bellwether wore showed enough teeth that Judy thought she was trying to convince her of the opposite. "I just want to _ruin your life_, like you ruined _mine_!"

She paused.

"Well, not exactly like you did. Circumstances are a bit different here. Anyways, the point is, I want to ruin your life for good, and that means you have to have a life left to ruin."

"What are you even talking about?"

"What I _mean_, you sorry excuse for a police-bun," Bellwether hissed, "is that while I won't kill you, I'll make you wish I had. You exposed me in front of all of Zootopia. After all my hard work, after trying to lift us prey species up, you came along and broke… everything. So, in return, I'll see _you_ lifted up… and exposed before all of Zootopia." She snapped her fingers. The two rams suddenly grabbed Judy's clothes.

"Hey, what the—what are you doing?! Stop!"

They didn't stop. They attached several strong-looking clips to her clothes, and while Judy didn't know what those were for right away, she had a sinking feeling deep in her stomach. It couldn't be good. One of them, probably tapping her down for a weapon, groped inside her top, unhooked her bra and pulled it out, nearly hitting her in the nose with one strap before pocketing the thing. It dangled from his pants, giving him a vague air of a frat boy.

When they were done, Judy hung there miserably, unsure of what was to happen next, not at all eager to find out any time soon. She glowered at Bellwether, silently challenging her. She wouldn't show any weakness, no matter what she felt like.

"Oh, so defiant! So sure of herself! We'll wipe that off your face soon enough!" The sheep shoved her face into Judy's. Bellwether's glasses slipped, and she pulled them back without looking away from Judy. The crazed little glint in her eyes spoke of something worse to come.

Suddenly, Judy heard, then she _felt_ something move. The panties she'd put on this morning. Her eyes went wide. "No," she gasped.

Down the fabric went. Further down. She could feel a breeze hit the soft upper fur on her crotch.

It wasn't stopping.

"Oh my, yes!" Bellwether's own eyes turned to narrow slits. She pulled even further, about a third of the whole way down. "So, so much yes! I brought a little something for you to keep you company when we're gone. A little gift, you might say. It took me a while to decide just what I what get you, but when I came across this one, I knew it had to be it! Let's see if it fits, shall we? Just have to get this off first."

"No! Stop! Take your hands off of—mmmMMM!"

"Thank you, Dan." Bellwether nodded to the ram who'd clamped his hand over Judy's muzzle. By now, she'd taken Judy's panties off of her and thrown them to the same ram who already had her bra. "So irritating. Not that I don't want her screaming, because I do—a lot—just preferably not right in my ears. I've had years of an overbearing, narcissistic lion shouting in them. They're sensitive. Speaking of sensitive, here's your new friend!"

Something was prodding her! Something cold, hard, round was prodding her… her…

Judy stiffened as the foreign invader was shoved into her pussy. The hand over her muzzle strangled the sharp cry, turning into it a muffled groan of humiliation and discomfort. She twitched in her bonds, glaring at Bellwether with all hate she could muster.

Who, in turn, just smirked. "Fits like a glove, I'd say. Had to go for one of the bigger ones, all for you. Eggs and bunnies just fit so well together, don't you? Imagine, just a few days ago I didn't even know they made egg-shaped vibes! Now say 'thank you', dearie!"

"Fhck yew!"

"Oh, I'm sure Nick takes care of that whenever it strikes your fancy," the sheep answered with a titter. "We all know you bunnies can't go for very long without getting one or all your holes thoroughly stuffed! I do wonder what you like better, though. Egg and cock, what came before? Such an interesting riddle. You just got to love the classics!"

Judy could only shake her head slowly. The sheep had finally gone off the deep end. Clenching her fists did nothing and she could hardly concentrate on her own thoughts as is with the oversized egg toy in her pussy or the meaty hand nearly suffocating her. Out of options once again, Judy glared at the insane sheep, jotting down a mental list of all the offences Bellwether would go away for… including sexual assault by now. If she could, Judy would've tried to bite her nose off.

"Glare all you want, it won't change a thing. Well, maybe make it more fun for me, aheh heh." The microsheep reached down to fasten something to Judy's leg. It felt like a strap or a belt and she grunted when Bellwether cinched it tight. "There. Wouldn't want your new friend to get pulled out by the cord, would we? No, no, that wouldn't do! Hmm, what else? Oh, I know! This is to keep you nice and open, dearie!"

Judy felt short fingers spread her pussy open; she let out an indignant shriek, or rather, a groan. Out of her sight, something sticky was plastered over her lower lips, forcing them spread open. Twisting and straining brought Judy no relief, but it brought Bellwhether a lot of joy judging from her smirking. She took her time taking her fingers away from her pussy, Judy could tell it was to humiliate her more. She flinched; Bellwhether had given her a pat down there as a final insult.

"Boss," one of the goons spoke up. Dan, the one holding Judy's muzzle. "Can I let go? My hand's getting all moist from bunny breath."

"Oh, alright! Give her the ball then. We're not here for a discussion."

The hand went away, but before Judy could do so much as take a breath she found herself biting down on a rubber ball tied to her face. "Ghlk!" she said. Where the heck did Bellwether get all this stuff from?!

"You're surely, right now, wondering how my revenge will be finalized," Bellwether said to Judy. That hadn't been the first thought on her mind, but now that the sheep had brought it up again, Judy couldn't help but ask herself exactly that. And shudder. Bellwether, in turn, rubbed her hands together and giggled like a tiny, fluffy maniac.

"Like I said, I'm going to see you lifted up. I can't think of anything more satisfying after you tore me down as you did. The machine you're strapped to will see to that. It'll lift you up, aaaall the way to the top. You'll finally be on top! Aren't you a happy bunny, hm?"

Judy's reflex to kick that psychotic smirk in only earned her a case of rope burn on her calf. Bellwether just giggled harder and grabbed her face, to Judy's disgust.

"Yes, yes, all the way up! But that's not all. All those straps on your clothes and not on the pole or the harness? They're tied to the ground. While you're going up, your dress will too… up to a certain point. Once the ropes are tight and there's no more give, they'll pull those nice pieces right off of you. You will keep going up, though. Buck. Naked."

If the former assistant mayor didn't look demented before, she did now. There was a mad gleam in her eyes and her protruding teeth stood out in a frightening way.

"Everyone will see _everything_," Bellwether continued, "Everything you have to offer, all on display for all of Zootopia to witness! Or, well, all of Zootopia visiting the games. That should amount to… a few thousand viewers? And pictures! Oh my, yes, so many pictures of all of you! And video footage! Can't forget that! You think you were famous after that interview you did before you quit? I think this will blow it out of the water." Her eyes narrowed and her grin turned, if at all possible, even more vicious. "I bet not even your fox friend has seen that much of you all at once. Or maybe he has. You bunnies are all alike, after all. Anyway, he'll be one of the many, many, many mammals to get quite a show today, courtesy of your fine, uncovered body. We'll be making sure of that, make no mistake."

She drew back, breathing heavily, like she'd run a mile. She was a little sweaty, too. Bellwether pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her forehead, handing the damp cloth over to one of her goons, and proceeded to touch up the ball of fluff sitting atop her head. She cleared her throat and adjusted the position of her glasses, which had gone slightly askew during her rant. For all her attempts to look like a normal person again, Judy knew quite well that it was just an act—and now she had more and more a sense of just what madness bubbled beneath the sheep's cutesy, put-upon mien.

"Oh, dear me," Bellwether squeaked, fanning herself some air, "I do apologise for the outburst! But as my therapist says, it's not healthy to bottle things up for too long. You end up snapping for serious at some point, and who wants to see _that_? Hee hee!"

Bellwhether shut her eyes and smiled, for a moment, beautifically. Around her, the sheep thugs clapped modestly, some half-shouting encouraging comments and praise. Bellwhether lapped it up, that much was obvious to Judy. She may have pretended not to, but Judy knew better. Bellwhether spun around like a half-pint ballerina, taking bows in every direction.

"Thank you, thank you! You're too kind, guys! Too kind!"

She stopped when she'd made a full circle. Now she was back to sneering at Judy. She pulled back to her not at all impressive height.

"Let it not be said that I don't have a heart, though. It's right here." Bellwhether put a hand to her chest. Then she pulled something out of her pocket. "And as it so happens, I have something else in there too. Take a good look, officer."

Reluctantly, Judy looked. Plastic buttons connected by a cord. What..? Her surprise must've been obvious, and the frustrated anger following it judging from Bellwhether's laughter.

"That's right, headphones. The kind you stick into your ears. Boys, will you please?"

"Sure thing, boss!"

Judy knew by now there was nothing she could do as they grabbed her almost to the point of bruising her to wrestle the headphones in, but she still fought! She fought it as best as she could! Which turned out to be not at all, as usual. The headphones sat in her long ears, with a small microphone dangling right above her chest.

When she looked back to Bellwhether, the sheep had a microphone of her own. She spoke into it and the sound came crystal clear:

"_**Can you hear me**__?_"

Judy flinched. They were loud!

"_Ah. I see you can_." She wasn't quite as loud now, something Judy was perversely grateful for. For her part, Bellwhether seemed unfazed. "_I should be able to hear you in turn. Once that gag is out of your muzzle, that is. Why? Because I am a nice person underneath all this fuzz. I'll give you a chance, Officer Hopps. A fighting chance! Well, not much fighting, more begging."_

Bellwhether tapped her own ear.

"_Like I said, I can hear you too. Once we've left, you can use your end to talk to me, and if you're lucky, maybe talk me out of doing this to you. If. You. Beg."_

A crazed giggle crackled over the headphones.

"_Ask nicely, Judy Hopps! Ask really nicely, maybe then we'll pull you back down before your grand finale! Dan, get ready to pull out the gag!"_

"Right, boss."

"_Well, Miss Judy, this is good-bye, at least for now! I don't intend to be anywhere close to you when you take your little trip upwards. Too many of your fellow cops, you see. Taa taa!_"

Bellwether booped Judy nose one last time, hard, before scampering off, leaving the bunny to glare at her retreating form with open hatred. Yet inside, her thoughts were racing. Her mouth was suddenly free.

"Help! Someone help me!"

Shouting did nothing. A fleeting hope she gave Bellwhether a migraine, that was all Judy was left with. She whimpered.

She had to get out of this.

She couldn't get out of this.

A few half-hearted tugs proved it was just as futile as before. Who would've thought the crazed sheep would know how to trap a rabbit so thoroughly..? Hasty glances to the sides showed nobody else was there. The bright red ball in her mouth muffled any sound quite effectively. It also left her drooling uncontrollably over her chin and chest, the fur there already becoming disgustingly sticky.

With a sudden jolt, the contraption began moving.

_Oh no._

_Nick! Nick, I need your help! Please! Please help me..!_

* * *

Nick looked down on his watch. His old, weatherbeaten, trusty watch. It showed Judy was late by a good twenty minutes. Nick shook the thing, squinted at the display, held the whole thing up to his ear to listen. He let his arm drop and decided to get rid of this piece of junk when he was back home.

No way Officer Judy would be this late. She was much too uptight for that. She wouldn't be caught dead with her uniform rumpled. She was about as punctual as a groundhog.

To Nick's immense irritation, his stomach took the opportunity to growl precisely this second.

"And because she still hasn't come, I couldn't get a snack of my own!"

Nick's head dropped back, one arm hanging over the back of his seat. He was hungry and annoyed and frustrated. This all shaped up to a great start. At least they had a great view… if Judy ever showed up again, that is.

His ears twitched when he heard a muted metallic sound. Before he could react, something dropped into his lap. Surprised, he looked down. A bag of chips. Next to it, a white-furred hand. Rather fluffy. Nick slowly followed the appendage upwards, coming face to face with its owner.

"Hey, Nick," Doug said.

Nick bared his teeth. If that had any effect on the sheep, he didn't show it. "You've quite the nerve coming here. How are you even out?"

"Made bail."

"_Bull_," Nick spat. He grabbed the sheep by his cheap sweater—or at least tried to. He came short by a good measure; something hard and cold stopped his arm. A quick glance revealed his wrist was cuffed to the seat. _Great_. Snarling, he drew back the other arm for a sharp punch, only to be stopped by what he heard next.

"We have her."

Nick's insides turned to ice.

Outwardly, he stayed cool. He relaxed his face, the muscles in his cheeks felt stretched from a snarl. This wasn't the first time either of them were in mortal peril, held up by some madman. He could do this. Besides, this could all be a ruse.

"Honestly, Doug," Nick said with false cheer, "after that lie you just told me, how am I supposed to take you seriously from now on? Do go on, though, this should be good for a laugh. By the way, everything you say will be used against you, yada yada, you know the drill by now."

Doug just scratched his wooly hide. He blinked his unnerving yellow eyes, the hourglass pupils in them watery and staring.

"This ain't a joke, Nick. I know you know I'm serious, cause if you thought I was just bluffing, you'd have called for help by now. You didn't. Also, I brought a little something. Call it special insurance."

Nick growled deep in his chest: it died as soon as Doug pulled out a pair of tiny garments. Lingerie, in bunny size. Panties and a bra, looking more like what he knew she would wear on an occasion like this than Nick was comfortable with. He tried not to let his sudden fears show, even if his stomach threatened to drop out from underneath him. Instead, he leveled Doug with a glare.

"Alright, wise guy. Assume I think you're not full of sheep droppings. What exactly do you think you're going to accomplish here? You're not taking me too. Not in front of all these mammals. You're not just here to give me a message, or you wouldn't have bothered with, well." Nick shook his cuffed wrist. The chain clunked dully.

Doug just kept staring into Nick's face, unmoving, like a statue.

"That means you want me to stay put. Which would make some sense. Tell me you got Carrots, then make sure I can't follow you. Smart. However, that's not it, is it? Not all of it."

Nick leaned back, crossing his legs. He let his other arm dangle closer to his belt.

"Don't."

Nick bit back a curse but did as told. Opposite him, Doug had just resumed scratching himself obnoxiously. Nick briefly wondered if prison had given him fleas. He'd need himself a bath after this, for more than one reason.

"You could have given me a note. No, you want me to know right here, right now, and make sure I can't move once you're done." Nick's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "What have you done, Doug? Or what has _she_ done? I'm assuming your old boss put you up to this?"

Doug's lips pulled back. They revealed a yellowed, ugly grin.

"Clever fox."

"I don't need your damn praise. Tell me why you're here." Nick's paws balled into fists; he would've punched the sheep's lights out by now if he could swing… and Doug wasn't muscle under all that wool.

Doug himself yawned obnoxiously, nodded, and stretched his stubby legs. "Right. Okay. So. You two really did a number on the boss-lady when you blew up her plans. Cost me good money, too. Didn't hit me as hard as it did her, though, she's quite pissed at the both of you."

Nick's muzzle twitched. "Get to the point."

"Eh, don't rush me, man. This is a delicate operation and I like to take my time with my jobs. Anyway, to celebrate you tearing her down, she prepared a little something-something for you. Not telling what it is, you'll see soon enough. But… you have to stay put." Doug pointed straight at the ground, making Nick snort.

"What, did you plant a bomb in the stadium? That'd be quite the career jump, going from small-time hit-goat to full-blown terrorist. I don't believe even you would sink that low."

"You'd be right. Even if the economy is a bit stiff right now. Harder to come by jobs when you've been caught once. But, nah. I'm good. Pay's only average, but enough." Dough shrugged and waved a hand in the air, like he was trying to shoo an annoying insect. "Whatever. Bottom line, you're going to stay right where you are for our little surprise for you, or you're not going to see the bunny's twitchy nose ever again. Capiche?"

Nick's knuckles cracked from the force of his anger. He was just about to literally snap at this… scum. Voice thick, even he was amazed he managed to answer at all.

"I understand."

"Well, then, my job's done. Enjoy the show, Nick. Oh, and don't tell, 'kay? Wouldn't want the surprise to get spoiled by you blabbing to any of the other stadium goers." As Doug began to lift his body out of the seat again, Nick's words stopped him cold.

"You understand I'm going to get you for this."

After a few seconds without a visible reaction, Doug made one last shrug. "Eh, don't make promises you can't keep. Enjoy the show, for real this time. I know I would."

Nick glared at the back of the sheep as he lumbered away, wishing he could light him up just by wishing. Inside, he felt his stomach flip from worry. If they were honest, if they really had her… he needed to help. He needed to.

He couldn't fail to keep her safe. Not again.

* * *

"Arrgh! Rgggh! Come on, come on, come one! Fucking straps, why won't you budge?!"

Back with Judy, the bunny struggled mightily against her bonds. She tore at her limbs until she thought she might dislocate a shoulder or sprain an ankle, but nothing worked. Sweat poured down her face, not just from exhaustion but also from the fear of what would happen if she couldn't get out in time.

She'd been lifted a few feet by now. Any more and she worried if she actually did manage to free herself, she could end up with a broken leg from the drop, or even a broken neck for that matter. Bunnies were good jumpers and all of them learned to fall well, but you could only do so much.

But even that might be preferable—well, maybe not a broken neck—to having her cunnie be displayed to the stadium crowd! Her panties, she'd already lost on the way. They hadn't kept up with the rest of her after Bellwhether cut them open.

_Bellwhether_.

"_I hear a lot of swearing, Officer Hopps," came the sheep's mocking voice over the headphones, "but no begging. I explained the rules of this game to you, didn't I? Beg for my forgiveness, and I may decide to stop your ascent. Come on, Judy. Beg. I'm not irrational_."

"You're fucking mental!"

"_I really don't understand why mammals keep throwing that label around_," Bellwhether said with a theatrical sigh. "_Especially since, for all intents and purposes, you are making this a choice between your pride and your dignity. A forced choice, at that."_

Judy all but spat her answer. "Well who the fuck is forcing this on me, huh?! Not me! It's not my idea to make me play the union flag of nude bunnistan! Get me down, Bellwhether!"

"_No._"

"Fuck you, you crazy sheep!" Judy screamed. She could hear cheering in the distance. "Get me down! Stop this infernal contraption! Stop this, before one of us gets hurt!"

"_There's not much you can do to hurt me, officer._" Bellwhether sounded amused. She snickered! "_I hold all the cards. That's how the saying goes, isn't it? I have all the power right now, and only I can keep that awful, awful thing we both know you don't want to happen to you from happening. There is literally nothing you can do to stop any of this… except for this one, tiny, miniscule thing. All you need to do is beg. And make it convincing. Do it. Do it, unless you want to call your privates your publics from today on."_

Judy took a deep breath. She could see clouds from where she was, coming closer. She pressed her eyes shut, trying to calm herself. Trying to calm her voice. When she continued, it was with a forced pleasantness. It was killing her inside but she had to try.

"Now, Assistant Mayor Bellwhether, this entire revenge plot, isn't it kind of silly? It's such a waste of your resources and your talents. What'll it even give you? To see me humiliated? Sure, it's going to suck, but I've survived worse."

"_That doesn't sound like begging._"

"I'm _negotiating_ with you. There is a chance we can settle our differences in a less… extreme manner, so I'm going this route." _Which is a lot more than you deserve, you maniac._ Judy bit back the sharper retort, trying to keep her tone level, if not friendly. Friendly, she couldn't even pretend, not with that breeze making her painfully aware how her privates were primed to be the sensation of the season if she didn't do anything.

"_Judy, Judy, Judy_… _what are you even doing?_ _Are you _trying _to waste my time? Need I remind you that I, unlike you, can afford to wait? It's not _my _butt on the line. Or the pole, as it were. But by all means, go ahead, make it interesting. Maybe I'll get a good laugh out of it."_

Judy ground her teeth. She swallowed her anger and tried to reason with her:

"Look, I'm telling you, doing this to me doesn't mean much. I don't care that much. I'm a cop, I'm tough. I've probably got guys out there who keep drawing me in lew situations."

"_Lewd?_" Bellwhether's laugh set Judy's teeth on edge. "_That's cute, to call them 'lewd'! Yes, they exist, and they are more than 'lewd', if you must know._"

"I didn't."

"_However, that only makes it more important to do what I am," Bellwhether pressed on, like she hadn't even heard Judy. "All those aspiring artists out there, going by instinct or rote. After today, nobody in this city will have to imagine what your naked body looks like, everything will be quite accessible and well-documented! In a way, this is charity!"_

"Yeah, well, what about you?" Judy noted. "When this is done, after you've had your laugh, what then? Every cop in this town will be out for your head. Scratch that, every mammal will. Everyone who feels thankful for what I did for the city will be screaming for you head on a platter. Even the countryside's gonna be up in arms over this. There won't be a hole small enough for you to hide for long. You won't get a good night's rest every again. Come on, Bellwhether. Stop this. Stop this nonsense! Stop! Stop it!"

"_Losing your composure, officer..?_" Judy hated the triumphant, mocking trill in Bellwhether's voice.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry we took down your… your plan. Even if it was totally insane." Judy heard the sound of teeth clacking in anger. She took a certain amount of satisfaction from it, but soon her attention returned to her own situation. "No, wait! I mean it! I'm totally sorry I ever meddled in your affairs! Can you forgive me? Totes please, with sugar on top?"

Silence came from the other end of the line, broken by Bellwhether's obnoxiously loud thinking sound. Judy could only cringe when the sound of the sheep scratching her chin brought with it a bout of painful static.

"_Well, it's a start, I guess. But I'm not convinced you really mean it. You could only be saying this because you're about to be made into Zootopia's biggest amateur unpaid pornstar._" Bellwhether broke into a sharp laugh, again hurting Judy's sensitive ears. "_I bet you'll make a greater role model for all the young bunnies than you ever could have as a cop! Maybe, once the ZPD throws you out, you can take up a job as a porn actress for real! They might even let you wear a uniform, oh, never mind what you could do with cuffs then!_"

She suddenly turned ice-cold and serious.

"_I'm running out of patience, soon-to-be ex-officer Judy. Are you going to beg me for real, or would you prefer I cut the feed and keep us both from wasting any more time on this? This is your last chance, you should use it wisely."_

Judy's heart hammered in her chest. She felt sick. The idea of… of debasing herself before this madwoman made her toes curl. She had no choice, though. She couldn't bear it, but she could bear the idea of baring it all even less. Trying to project as much integrity as she ever had in her life, calming her breathing and unclenching her fists (which were _so ready_ to break a sheep's nose..!) and suppressing the outrage hammering behind her skull, screaming at her to scream herself raw…

"Please," she began. "I mean it. I'm sorry about what happened. I never wanted to ruin your life. I know what it's like to lose everything, to think everything you've done, everything you've ever worked for was a failure. Believe me, I know. I also know this, all of this, it won't bring you peace. However, if my submission to you will help… I am sorry. I am so, so sorry. I would kiss the ground if I had to, or if I could, or if you were actually here… either way, please, please forgive me. Please, Bellwhether. I don't want to go out there. Not like this. Please."

By the end of it, a tear rolled down her cheek. Where had that even come from..?

Again it took the sheep a while to answer, time during which Judy inexorably came closer to the sky and her eventual forced exhibition. She couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't stop it, and she couldn't speed it up. She could quite literally just hang in there and be brought closer inch by bloody inch.

"_That almost sounded sincere. Congratulations, officer! Too bad for you it won't do a thing._"

Judy closed her eyes. "You absolute bitch."

"_Language, officer, language!_"

"Screw you! Screw you right up your wooly ass!" Judy didn't even try to hold back the tears anymore. They rolled down her cheeks, making her face sticky. She could taste salt in her mouth. "You were never planning on letting me go at all, were you?! This was all just a game to see if I would debase myself for you! I can't believe I ever thought you would actually keep your word!"

"_To be honest, I couldn't believe that either,_" came the amused reply out of the ether. "_Deductive reasoning should have told you this was just a trap. And here I thought you knew me, officer. I am hurt._"

"I'm going to hurt you a lot worse when I get my hands on you!"

"_Threats won't help you. However, they're not going to make things worse either at this point, I guess, so keep it up. In fact, do scream a lot for me, will you? I would hate to have gone through all this trouble only for you to pass out or something silly. You'll get your grand entrance, and Zootopia will get its show. Soon. Very, very soon. Good day, Officer Judy._"

"Bellwhether?! Don't you dare shut me out! Come back! _**Bellwhether**_!"

Judy's head hit clear skies.

The sun was in her eyes, she had to blink. It seemed to her like the contraption had picked up speed along the way. When her eyes didn't show black spots anymore, she looked around. Her stomach dropped out from underneath her.

Mammals as far as she could see. Hundreds. Thousands. Most too far to make out clearly, but the ones closest were starting to point up at her. Probably asking themselves what she was doing there. "Bellwhether. No. Please, please no." Judy knew it was useless, she couldn't stop whispering, pleading. "Please don't do this to me. Please. You're a woman too."

Nick was down there somewhere. She couldn't see him.

Judy bucked against the restraints; it felt like she was scraping her fur and tearing her muscles, but the damn straps wouldn't budge. By now, most of the viewers down there had to have taken notice of her. She knew this by the announcer making a comment, drawing their attention. _Crap. No. Please._

"What's that, over there? There's someone on the flagpole! Can we bring the camera around for a closer look?"

_Can we not?!_

They didn't hear her thoughts. Of course they didn't. The jumbotron flashed and Judy saw herself, enlarged manifold, spread like butter on toast. She saw her own teeth flash through her grimace and how she squirmed, like an insect trapped under a magnifying glass. Blood rushed in her ears, almost drowning out the sound of a thousand confused sportsfans…

"Yes… yes, ladies and gentlemen, it's true! Up there, high above you, is none other than Zootopia's darling bunny cop: Officer Judy Hopps! Give her a round of applause, everyone!"

Judy blinked hard. She knew that voice. She'd heard it before. But where? She wracked her brain, trying to remember just where she knew it from. Male. Deep-ish. Slight arrogant lilt. Calm, collected. She knew, she just knew she had heard this man before, when she was out on a mission… with Nick…

"_Doug?_" Judy whispered. What was he doing here? Perhaps it was her mind playing tricks on her, but she thought she could hear Bellwhether's cackle in the distance.

"Now, you might be wondering what she's doing here," Doug's voice cheerfully continued. Did he knock out the actual announcer? "In truth, Officer Hopps wished to provide the city with a token of her gratitude! You can see the excitement on her face, plain as day! It's a surprise, though, one that will be revealed at the count of ten! Everyone, feel free to join in! Count with me:"

Fear welled up in her gut. They really were going to make a grand spectacle out of this.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Come on, people, I can't hear you!"

Judy could hear them. She could hear them perfectly well. A fresh wave of tears stung her eyes but she pressed them closed, refusing to let people see her like this. She would not cry in front of everyone. She would not. She clenched her fists until it felt her fingers would break. She. Would. Not. Cry.

"Six! Wow, look at that, she's cheering you on! Audience, she's rooting for you, so root for her in return! Five! Four!"

It was almost enough to make her laugh. Almost. Laugh and laugh and laugh until her throat hurt too much and she couldn't laugh ever again. She snarled into the microphone: "Didn't you promise I'd be naked from going up?! Now this? A damn countdown? You're an even more pathetic liar than I thought, Bellwhether! I hope you choke on it! I hope you choke on it and—"

"Zero! And… NOW!"

The stadium broke into a cheer, she thought she'd be deafened for a second.

It wasn't enough to drown out the first rip, though.

There was a quick sting around her shoulders, Judy, in a panic, jerked her head around. Her dress was stretched to its limits, the already cut strings about to snap. She made to grab them only to be reminded, through a painful jolt in her wrist, that she couldn't move her limbs. The thin lines of fabric… snapped.

A collective "Oooooo!" ran out from the collective throats of thousands of unwitting voyeurs. Judy suppressed a sob when her dress passed the modest bumps on her chest, revealing her bare breasts; the cold air made her nipples stand stiff.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here it is! Your eyes do not deceive you! This is the wonderful and brave Judy Hopp's greatest dream after she saved Zootopia from the Nighthowler menace: Now, she gets to show all of her many fans, all of you, in here, out there, what exactly lies under her normally strict police uniform! What an unbelievable gift to the city we all love! This moment will be remembered for years to come as one where the bravest of us once again show how far they are willing to go to serve the public! It's enough to bring a tear to one's eye."

It was indeed. Judy's struggling didn't stop, nor did her involuntary striptease. It slipped over her navel, exposing more to the elements and the numerous pairs of eyes drinking in her misery. She threw her head back and screamed when it fell away from her crotch. In the massive screen, she saw a close-up of her taped-open pussy. And so did everyone else. Catcalls mixed in with confused yelling and outrage in spots from people who had not come for THAT kind of show. Her face was wet from crying. She smacked her head back against the pole but she only managed to hurt herself, it wasn't enough to knock her out, and it wasn't nearly enough to block out the pain inside of her.

"She is bare! What a courageous little bunny she is, our Officer Hopps! Camera, can we get a close-up of her..? Yes! Thank you! The officer's bunny cunnie, free for all of us to see! Dear audience, for anyone not convinced: Miss Hopps herself wished for this to happen, to make a statement about her newfound 'naturalist lifestyle'! A wish we surely can all respect! For this noble goal, she asked, nay, _**begged**_ to be allowed to bare it all!"

"No! You're wrong! I-I didn't want this! Please, someone help me!" Judy screamed, shouted, but nobody listened, nobody cared. Not even the camera caught any of what she was yelling, it kept filming her unprotected pussy while the announcer insulted her and turned the audience against her.

"In fact, we have it on good authority that Officer Judy Hopps has been flirting with the idea of a career change! After her amazing accomplishments in the public service sector, it will surprise no-one that she seeks a new direction, new challenges! With a profile as well-known as hers and so many admirers, she freely admitted to us to be considering a leading role in several 'mature' movie projects! So stay tuned for this tough bunny cop!"

Judy couldn't help, through the tears, to break into a laugh. What lies were this?! _Because that's all bunnies are good for, right?!_

She finally arrived at the top. There, she swung in the wind, like an obscene banner or a miserably, nude scarecrow. She could FEEL the leers prickling on her skin, fired up by the thunderous voice basking in her humiliation. She wanted to die.

"_Now you've truly come out on top, Officer Judy Hopps. Congratulations are in order, I believe! So, congratulations!_" The croaky titter of Bellwhether came to life in her ears. She could almost taste the glee in the sheep's voice and the delighted pattering of her diminutive hooves. "_You finally realized a small prey animal's dream… mine! Mm, I must say, you do have a nice body. Don't you think so too, boys? The boys say they do! Ohohoh, one says you've given him a lot to 'think about' for later tonight! Most useful you've been since coming to Zootopia, methinks!_"

Judy snarled impotently. "Where are you, Bellwhether? You must be close. You must be able to see me. No way this is broadcast outside already. You didn't have enough time to get away very far either. You're still around. Wanting to watch. You sick freak."

"_After today, Judy, I'm not the one who'll be remembered for being a sick freak._"

It was like a punch to the gut. Judy swallowed down the bile rising in her throat, all but spitting it at her invisible tormentor. "As if anyone would believe I did this of my own will! You have me tied to this goddamn pole! As soon as I get down from here and explain what you did to me, they'll hunt you down! They will all understand. They will." Judy hated the quiver in her voice, but she braved on. "You forced me. You did all this just to hurt me, and you're using them to do it. What… what happened today can never be erased, but at least I can make sure they understand. I… trust in them. I trust in them! You won't break me!"

"..."

Silence.

Then, a yawn.

"_Are you done already? Goodness, I think I must've fallen asleep while you were babbling, so inane and uninspired was it. Truth, justice, and the zootopian way, blah blah blah. I had better speeches yelled into my ear from Lionheart. At least he knew how to stay composed while he delivered._"

_Yes, keep gloating, _Judy thought. The longer she could keep Bellwhether occupied, the less likely she was to flee and the more likely it was her partners were going to catch her. Or, should she say, partner. The one man she could trust with her life. _Nick, if you're watching: Stop ogling me and get that fucking sheep!_

"You got your revenge, Bellwhether. You fucking got it. Was it worth it?" She managed a vicious grin, and for a moment, to her, the swell of cheering felt like it belonged. She drew strength from it. She could do this. "You wanted to see me at my lowest, right? Well guess what, this isn't even in the top five! Sure, it sucks, but if you think this is enough to ruin me, you've got another thing coming! I'm stronger than this, and I'm stronger than you! Sucks to be you, 'Smellwhether'! What are you gonna do about it?"

She couldn't help the triumphant laugh bubbling forth from deep in her throat. It was a relief, she felt free, she was still tied to a pole with a small town's worth of mammals looking at her pubes, but now she knew she would get past this. With Nick by her side, she could. She was stronger than Bellwhether. Now, she had nothing to fear.

A nagging voice in the back of her head, however, reminded her: _Only if you didn't make the mistake of taking your taunting too far, you idiot. _Judy bit her lip, to where she thought she could taste copper on her tongue.

Bellwhether took a few seconds to give her retort. Judy almost thought she'd broken up communications. She'd actually prefered that, even if it meant she would most likely escape.

"_It appears I underestimated you_," Bellwhether said in a flat tone. "_Or rather, I underestimated the full extent of your stupidity. You're strung up and on display like the bondage model of the month in a Zootopian pride parade, and you still think it's a good idea to try to piss. Me. Off? How dumb are you? No, don't tell me. I know. Nothing between those oversized ears of yours._"

Judy ignored the bite in those words, just as she ignored the breeze literally blowing up her butthole. As best as she could, of course, she was still squirming in place and wishing to be someplace else. Any place. She took a breath.

"Sticks and stones, Bellwhether. Can't hurt me that way. I refuse to play that little game. I refuse. Face it, you lost. You lost, because I'm stronger than you, and because you. Suck."

Bellwhether's tone became a furious snarl. "_We'll just see which one of us is going to do the sucking..!"_

As quick as Bellwhether's anger had come, it seemed to be gone. There was another moment of silence where Judy was left alone with her thoughts… and the countless eyes watching her naked form on the giant screen. Judy suddenly had a creeping sense of doom. It only got worse when Bellwhether's tone became sugary sweet.

"_Oh, dear me! I completely forgot about this little gift of mine! This handy dandy little gift I gave you. And I suspect you forgot too, or you would've been a lot more polite to me today, little miss officer. Silly, silly._"

She began to sweat. "What are you talking about, Bellwhether? It's over. Just drop it."

"_It's not over yet. Not even close. Let me make a quick call..._"

"What?" What was that crazy sheep talking about?! Make a call, here? Now? To whom? What was she planning now? Without realising it, Judy began squirming in place again, though she did look over the titantron in surprise when she heard the many voices flare up. They seemed to like what they saw. Judy flushed, making them cheer again.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

_Oh what now?!_

"It is my utmost pleasure to announce that there is more to the show than all we've seen so far! It is my pleasure indeed, but it will be even more so the pleasure of our dearest Officer Judy Hopps!"

"What is he talking about now?" Judy turned her head, scanning the crowd. Of course she could make out nobody. "Bellwhether? What is he talking about? Answer me!"

"In a short while, the egg vibrator strapped to her leg—can we bring the camera around again? Yes, thank you!—will activate, pleasuring Officer Hopps's pussy! Being the naughty bunny cop she is, she will inevitably slowly be pushed to an orgasm in front of everyone! Well, whatever 'slow' means for rabbits, am I right? Come on, people, give her a hand, she sure as hell can't give it to herself!"

Judy had frozen on her pole. With glacial speed, her head dropped down onto her chest. Her eyes went down further, to where her poor, soon-to-be violated sex sat. She couldn't see it from this angle. Not with her limbs stretched wide, spread, and strapped down. She could feel herself clench down in fear; she could feel the foreign object… in there. In her. Her gut lurched, her crotch followed, an unconscious attempt to expel the unwanted invader. Like everything else, it refused to budge, worse, it felt like it just slipped further in!

_No. Please._ Judy swallowed bile, swallowed her pride.

"Bellwhether. Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I-I'm stupid. You said it yourself. I'm just an airheaded bunny. I made a mistake. Please."

Judy's vision became blurred and her eyes stung horribly. None of her supposed supporters and fans noticed. Not that they had a chance to, not with the camera studiously glued to her open, squirmy pussy.

"Bellwhether! I mean it! Please! You can't do this! Don't do this to me! Don't, please don't! Oh my god, fucking please don't do this to me! " Judy had passed the point of talking, she was shrieking now; shrieking in terror and anguish and struggling wildly to get loose, to escape. "I swear I'll drop all charges! I'll pay your bail! Fuck, I'll pay you directly, but please for the love of everything have mercy and don't do this to me!_**Pleaaaase**_!"

"That's the signal, folks, here it comes! Or rather, here SHE comes!"

"Aaaaargh!" Judy's head snapped back at the sudden buzzing in her cunnie; she almost smacked herself silly on the hard pole but she couldn't stop, her head jerked from side to side. No! No!

"_Now we're having fun, aren't we, silly bunny? That's right, dance for me. Dance and be entertaining. Let's see how fast we can coax a good cum out of you._"

The vibration _down there _got worse. It made her sick. It made her pussy wet. It made her shudder from a feeling she never had before. It made her bite her tongue and taste red. It tore at her psyche like a hot iron poking into her spine. She was dizzy.

_It got worse. _

"Argh! No! No, please! AaaaAAARGH!"

She fought the rising, bubbling heat inside of her. It was like she was being filled up with molten lead, burning from the inside. She struggled and she screamed and she pleaded, wordlessly. Words were no an option anymore. A seizure shot through her as she reached the peak, the pleasure blinding, the shame mortifying! Her wrists and ankles felt like she was sawing them off at the straps but they held, they ached so much, it all blurred together and she was pushed over the edge, shrieking; a wounded, despairing animal.

"And there it is! A great, hahah, CLIMAX to a great show! What you would normally have to pay so much to witness, you now could watch on the titantron live! A round of cheers for our Officer Judy Hopps of the ZPD!"

They cheered.

They didn't know. She hated them anyway.

"_My oh my, that was a hard cum indeed! You came like a champ, Officer Judy,_" came a voice even more hateful to her. Gloating at her misery. "_And everyone saw you do it. The camera caught it all! I must say, I did not expect it, but in retrospect I should have known you were a sprayer. Isn't that right, boys, the officer spritzed quite a bit!"_

Judy sobbed to herself. "Go to hell, Bellwhether."

"_Don't be so melodramatic now! This is a special day for you. Why so glum? Don't all you bunnies like cumming, hm?" _Bellwhether ignored Judy's snarls and went on in her fake sugar-laced speech. "_So ungrateful! But never you mind, I know just the thing to turn that frown upside down… now!"_

Her pussy buzzed like a trapped bumblebee. Judy's eyes went wide. No.

"What's that, folks? What's happening now?! Is that… yes, it is, it totally is! Officer Judy, the star of her very own public porno in front of a literal stadium of people, is going for an encore! Another climax, so quickly, can she even do this?"

Oh no. No! Judy very nearly pissed herself from trying to finally press out the egg vibe, pressing down, pushing, convulsing, just get it out! She had to! She had to, get it out, getitoutgetitoutgetitout!

Bunnies could cum multiple times. Easily. Not something they talked about in mixed company very often. Or at all.

Tears rained all over the place as Judy's head whipped back and forth; her back arched from the effort of expelling the tiny torture device stirring up her insides and turning her brain to mush in her skull. Her sobs, the pulse hammering away, it was almost, almost, almost enough so the people watching her faded away. But they didn't. They watched her.

"Nooooooo!"

She came. The vibrator pulled her along by the cunnie, over the finish line. Her bare body shining with sweat, her muscles seizing up and threatening to tear her apart. No. No. No. Please. Stop it.

"Again she came! Wow, and she's not stopping, finally answering the old question: Can a bunny come several times in a row? Now we know, for Officer Judy is cumming quite violently up there! Oop, she sprayed again, look at that grimace, she can hardly contain her joy at being an object of pure pleasure for so many mammals! What a day!"

Judy danced for them. She was a dead frog shot with lightning. She couldn't stop. It wouldn't let her. She danced and twitched and gave them all a show for the ages. She couldn't stop, she was hoarse from screaming, she might've been bleeding at the wrist. She couldn't stop. Bellwhether was in control of her cunt, and the rest of her with her. And Bellwhether wanted to see her dance for the masses.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in here, out there, everyone watching: This proves it without a doubt! Judy Hopps, Zootopia's darling policewoman, has been orgasming for several minutes now, each one more violently than the last time! In excellent physical condition, she is not just a tireless defender of our city's criminal laws, if not necessarily the moral ones considering she is flashing thousands right now, she makes a powerful statement about the nature of prejudice and fact! For if bunnies were not so very well-equipped to cum from so little so often, this would be flat-out impossible! Some might call her a slut, which does carry some truth to it, but even more so, she is a symbol of what young bunny girls can achieve if they truly set their minds to it! Whoo, she's cumming again, she's cumming, look at her bounce and try to hump the air for a juicy cock that isn't there! What a champ!"

Her suffering continued.

* * *

Nick's fury had given way to worries quickly after Doug had left. It gnawed on his mind, left as he was without any way to do anything. He didn't have a radio on him, so no calling for backup. He looked around himself, at all the other visitors, cheering and having a great time and briefly considered yelling for help. He shook that thought loose quickly. Doug was too much of a professional to make empty promises. If they said they could make Judy disappear if he stepped out of line, they very likely could. He could try picking the lock on the cuffs. He rattled them and frowned; he probably could get out, but it would take far too long to do anything, and even if he did, he couldn't leave his seat anyway. Not without some sort of distraction.

Nick snorted, frustrated. Where was an impostor or an evil twin when you really needed them..?

Suddenly, his attention was ripped away by a voice suddenly blaring through the speakers. A voice he knew well. A voice he'd heard not that long ago.

What's that, over there? There's someone on the flagpole! Can we bring the camera around for a closer look?

Nick's head snapped up, jaw falling open. Doug?! Holy hell, what was that crazy ram doing? Why was he playing announcer all of a sudden? Almost immediately, Nick's brain began working, and the fox grinned wickedly.

Right! Unless that was a recording, Doug was still in the stadium! And it did not sound like a recording at all. Meaning Nick had been right not to rock the boat, so to speak, and stay exactly where he was. He'd kept his end of the 'bargain', no matter how much it made him want to spit in disgust. On the other hand, it also meant he had a chance to catch Doug as soon as he could freely move. Nick's eyes zeroed in on the cabin housing the booth for the announcers. He had to be there. Maybe he could… pull his wrist through the cuff? It would hurt like a bitch, but that way, Nick could…

Could…

Wait, what was Doug babbling about? Against his will, Nick looked to the Titantron, normally a favourite part of the ball games for him. Not so today.

Judy was on there. Judy Hopps, bunny, cop, and… and…

… Her dress had slipped down over her body. Significantly. He could see a pair of perky breasts that he normally, at best, would've seen in a dream. One that he would never in a million years tell anyone about. Ever. Eyes wide as saucers, Nick said the first thing that came to mind.

"Bwuh-huh-gah?!"

It wasn't his most witty comment to date.

Shock gave way to outrage, however, when he noticed the state his partner was in… aside from the increasing nakedness… she was apparently tied in place, worse than Nick himself was and unable to move. They'd strapped her spread-eagle to the flag pole somehow. He had to swallow when Judy's dress slipped down to reveal her bunny cunnie. Wait, was it… glistening? That came as almost a bigger shock to Nick than the circumstances themselves! She couldn't possibly be getting off on this, could she?!

Doug's infuriating commentary suggested as much. Nick felt another wave of loathing when he heard the terrible things the ram said about Judy. Quitting the ZPD to become a porn star? Yeah, fat chance. _Those producers _wish _someone like Judy offered to star in a porno_, Nick thought with another snort. She had too much class in her pinkie. She was classy through and through.

Unfortunately, Doug and his boss were well on their way to destroy Judy's reputation forever. Growing desperate, Nick searched around for a way to stop it all. There had to be something, anything! Now that he knew they didn't have Judy hidden somewhere, she was right there, he had to help! And he had to do something about that boner growing in his pants too, because fuck him, the sight of her presenting herself, even if unwillingly, got him harder than getting a DMV worker to join a rap battle! Squirming in place, Nick hoped to whatever higher power was listening and looking out for the little guy that nobody noticed his Little Nick standing at attention.

It got worse. On the giant screen, Judy shook and screamed and visibly squirted a good deal of Carrot Juice when she came for the world to see. Nick's throat was dry. His foxy doxy was a steel pillar. The rest of him went limp.

"Wow," he croaked.

* * *

After what felt to her like an eternity of hanging there and being ridden to orgasm again and again, finally, peace came to Judy. The unbearable sensations coming from down there ceased, and she could take a long, shuddering, calming breath. The crowd too seemed to have grown less loud, less rowdy. Maybe they could see she didn't have any more in her. Judy refused to feel grateful, even if she knew they didn't know the truth. It wasn't their faults. Her eyelids drooped.

She felt awful.

She was sticky. Her entire body was drenched in sweat. Her lower half was stained with worse. It was almost like she'd peed herself, only she knew it was all simply her bunny juices forced out of her like. Her muscles ached and her limbs shook; her heart only slowly stopped racing in her breast, like she'd run a few miles and got a kick in the cunt at the end. She felt bruises coming on any spot touching the straps holding her up. Her ears hung limply; she lacked the strength to prop them up. And her pussy, that thing felt raw and sore and used up.

Judy had enough. She wanted to go home. She wanted to fall asleep. She wanted to forgot this whole rotten day.

She wanted to kick a miniature sheep's teeth in.

A most hateful sound suddenly crackled in her ears. Laughter. Judy slowly lifted her head to glare at the sky in lieu of the lunatic criminal cackling on the other end of the line. She barely had the strength to, but Judy managed a snarl. One she hoped the camera picked up and showed to all.

"_Oh, come now, officer! After all that fun you had, you should be more grateful!" Bellwether babbled excitedly, apparently only just keeping herself from breaking into another giggle-fit. "Such a sourpuss you are! And after I gave you the opportunity of a lifetime, to perform in front of an entire stadium! They all loved the show quite a lot, incidentally, they'll be talking about this for ages! Oh, oh, and all the lonely, or not so lonely, guys touching themselves to their memory of you, and some of the girls of course, can't forget those! Nevermind all the pictures of you! You'll be wank-material for years, Officer Hopps. You missed your true calling if I say so myself!"_

"Go to hell, Smellwhether," Judy growled. Or rasped, rather. She needed a freaking drink. Her throat was desert dry. "I don't want to deal with any of your crap right now."

"_Potty mouth, Judy! What would your partner think if he heard you_!" Bellwhether admonished her. She fell silent. Judy hoped her tormentor finally had enough… but then she started again.

"_Sounds to me like you are ready for round two!"_

Judy's eyes snapped wide.

"_You see, my men used the time it took you to travel up that pole to find out exactly where your partner was. Then, we brought him here. He's with us right now. He got to see your show perfectly, the best seat in the house, one might say! Unfortunately, I'm not all that interested in keeping a filthy _predator _alive."_

"Don't hurt him." Judy bit her lip. They felt cracked. Her hands balled into fists and trembled. "You're bluffing," she spat.

"_Ah hah hah, Judy, you don't believe that one yourself, do you? Besides, can you take that risk? I think not. I think you are doing exactly what I tell you to."_

"What are you—_woah_!"

The harness and it occupant came to motion with a jerk. Much faster than her trip to the top, Judy found herself racing down, towards the ground. It wasn't so fast she would hurt herself… she hoped. Even so, whatever Bellwhether had planned for her would probably hurt more than any fall. Judy braced herself as best as possible.

She swore when the vibe in her pussy turned to a low-level buzzing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this just in: Officer Judy Hopps, as a sign of her great love for her audience, has called for volunteers for a very special encore performance! We are looking for anyone who wishes to express their gratitude in a truly, truly intimate way! We'll let the officer herself explain in detail!"

What?

"What? Are you out of your mind, you maniac? You want me to say something to them? From up here?"

"_Well, Judy, after what happened, it's only fair all these loyal fans of yours get a _close taste _of you, isn't it?"_

Judy didn't like how she emphasised those words.

"_So, what's going to happen is that you will tell them to come to the flagpole where you will come to ground. There, they will get to eat you out."_

Judy hadn't heard right. She couldn't… no… "You… you are seriously suggesting I…"

"_I'm not suggesting anything, Officer Hopps. I am ordering you to tell all of these horny, slavering beasts down there to come and lick your overly wet pussy. And you will make it convincing. If you don't, I'll put a bullet in Officer Nick's lap, then his arms and legs, then cut his throat so he'll have a little time to appreciate it all before bleeding out."_ There was a moment of stony silence, broken only by the many onlookers shouting over each other. When she continued, Bellwhether struck a sickeningly saccharine tone. "_Please leave your message after the signal… aaand __**go**__!"_

"_**Wait, I—!"**_ Judy winced at the sound of her own voice. Bellwhether must've rigged her mike to the speakers; her words were blaring loudly, almost deafening her. Judy cleared her throat, a rumble like petite thunder drawing the attention of everyone looking.

"_**U-um… h-hello, everyone! I'm, O-officer Judy Hopps of the ZPD, and… and I'm really grateful for all you… watching me." **_Judy's throat seized up; she had to swallow, and she thought she could almost feel Bellwhether's impatient glare bore into her. "_**So, as… as one more thing, I want r-reward you with a special… thing. Uh… Anyone feeling up to it, please come to the base of the flagpole, where you will get to…"**_

She pressed her eyes close. _For Nick._

"_**... Eat my juice bunny pussy. Come see me cum on your tongue, please… up close…"**_

"_Not bad, officer, not bad at all. Made it fairly convincing, I should say. Your friend gets to live. For now. I suggest you keep being a good girl."_

Judy could _hear_ Bellwhether's grin even if she couldn't see it.

"_Oh, what am I saying! I'm not suggesting, I am telling you! It feels so nice to finally have you follow my orders properly, Judy, I forgot myself for a moment."_

Judy Hopps bit her tongue. Giving the sheep lip at this moment could get her partner killed. If they really had him… but Nick lacked the common sense not to let himself be captured. Especially if he had no idea.

She snorted. It wasn't like she had a better showing.

"_What was that, officer? Are you disagreeing with your current accommodations?" _Bellwhether's tone was like syrup in Judy's ears; it felt about as disgusting as having actual syrup poured in her head. Said ears twitched in irritation, very much disagreeing with the mental image. "_Perhaps you are thinking my plan won't work out? Something to that effect?"_

"I know it won't." Judy shook off the surprise when her words came out at a normal volume, not the earth-shattering boom they forced her to ask for oral love just before. She allowed herself a grin, albeit a small one. Even that took a lot out of her. "All those people, they know it's just a hoax. And even if some don't, no way in hell are they going to take you up on that ridiculous offer. There won't be anyone down there waiting for me."

_And once I get out of here, I am so going to get you_, she added soundlessly. Her toes already jerked in anticipation of a run. Her overexerted muscles then complained. 'You are not running anywhere', they yelled at her. And she was reasonably sure her crotch was threatening a mutiny if she seriously considered anything faster than a light jog for the next few days. She stomped out her doubts.

For the first time since her hellish ordeal had started for real, she felt confident.

* * *

_No._

_No, this isn't possible._

Judy Hopps, hero of Zootopia, couldn't believe what she came face to face with once she arrived at the ground. Mammals. Many mammals. Many, many mammals. A veritable lake of eager faces, watching her with varying degrees of eagerness and blushing. No. This just couldn't be. Her mouth was dry.

Her… other mouth, was... not.

"Hello, Officer Judy. Thanks for doing all this, really appreciate it! Can you show us a smile? You can show us a smile, right? For all the people out there watching?"

Judy turned her head towards the new voice. Another sheep. Another thug. Had to be. Had to be judging from the nasty smirk he sent her, hidden from the crowd behind the heavy camera he lifted for a better angle.

"_Smile for them, Judy. That camera is hooked to the Titantron outside. Smile, or the rest of Nick's coat gets red too."_

Judy's face twisted. She hoped it was a smile. It hurt her gums, so it had to be a smile. There was no way she could ever smile again for real. The crowd cheered, clapped. Nobody made a move to unstrap her from the contraption. The only concession was how another ram had pulled the vibe free before vanishing back into the many shapes surrounding her on all sides.

"_Good! Now, ask these nice fellows again to give your pussy some love. Go on, I'm sure a bunny like you is a natural when it comes to porn dialogue." _

_Screw you, Bellwhether! Screw your scrawny sheep ass!_ Judy ignored the ache in her teeth from grinding them together, going for the sweetest tone she could muster. Most of them were men… most of them...

"Hello, everyone!" Judy hated how vapid she sounded. She was still a little out of breath, and it only served to make her sound more sultry. "Hello, guys! Thank… thank you all for stepping up to… my challenge! Now, like I s-said, I… if you want, I… you can l-l-l—"

She faltered.

Curses welled up inside her. She wanted to shout at them. She wanted to scream. She took a deep breath.

It devolved into a weak cry when suddenly, a wet, heated _thing _moved over her pussylips. Judy craned her neck down in a panic. There was someone there. Down there. Some kind of great cat, smiling. Female. Striped, lithe, licking her jaws.

Why, did it have to be… the cat opened her mouth again, still smiling at Judy, opened her mouth and _oh god her tongue was rough and it rubbed her down there and it was amazing!_

"_Made a new friend, Judy? She's quite lovely. Nick approves. He surely wants to see you cum on her tongue."_

Judy did scream this time. A part of her worried faintly she would bleed from the throat before this was all over. The audience fell in with a cheer of their own. In the distance, the thousands of other mammals could be heard, attention glued to the Titantron and the forced oral they didn't know was forced.

How?! How did this feel so good?! She could utter only another wordless cry, the tongue going for a third lap, this time parting her and going in. In. Judy was on that tongue, her juices, she was lapped up like a saucer of milk by a she-cat twice her size! The cat grabbed her with paws, claws extended a tiny amount, she could feel them on her skin. Latched to her, the nameless giant kitten went to make more intense mouth-love to her, perhaps trying to see what could coax the nicest sounds from her 'idol'.

Lightning hit Judy. She went rigid, jerking uselessly. She came harder than she had before. She came so hard it threatened to hurt. She came so hard she wasn't sure she hadn't bitten off a piece of the inside of her mouth when she tasted copper. She came, and everyone saw. She went limp.

The cat stepped back and another took her place. Judy lacked the strength to protest. She was too hoarse to even cry when she saw the striped horse kneel down in front of her and reveal a tongue as long as her torso.

"_Oooh, I like him!" _swooned Bellwether on the other side of the mike. "_I'm almost growing jealous there, Judy! Almost, since I have no interest in becoming porn, and after today, you will always be porn, not a ridiculous police hire to fill a quota."_

Judy shook her head.

The zebra stallion reached out to pat it, as if to comfort her, before moving his sizeable muzzle down to her crotch. Twitching in place did nothing. Of course it didn't. He patted her again, on her leg this time, where her overtaxed muscles protested with dull aching. The fleshy red worm moved to her sex, guided by its owner. It…

_Holy shit!_

It was like a tree inside her. A tree made of rubber. With a life of its own. And warm. And moving. And it meant to find _all _the nooks and crannies inside of her. Her legs spasmed, each in turn, her arms shook. She was sticked. She was impaled on this pole of hot, rubbery flesh moving in her pussy. She arched her back as best as possible, as much as the tongue dominating her guts demanded, she moved without thinking and without command. Her jaws were wide, she tasted her own sweat that was running down her forehead.

The tongue moved again. Judy screamed, but no sound came out. She came. She sprayed her pussyjuices over his face; she sprayed even more when he pulled his organ free of her, the sensation to her like he was trying to tear off her lower half by her cunt. Cheers around her, people congratulating him on a job well done, he gave her a wink and a thumbs-up. She had nothing to give.

She had only to take… from her.

Two boys were next. They looked similar. Siblings, perhaps? Two otters, younger than the man she'd rescued, lean and fit. They were eager and almost climbed over each other to get to her. They had to climb to reach her, clawing at the frame and her both, not enough to hurt but only just. They said something to her, excitedly speaking over one another in high-pitched voices and drowned out by the creatures surrounding them all… and by Bellwhether.

"_Two at once? Lucky, lucky! I bet you never would've thought you'd get to have two such strapping young men vying for your attention! It's enough to make a woman swoon! Not you, of course, being all tied up!"_

They buried their faces in her snatch. Having shorter muzzles than the equine and a shorter tongue than the cat, they instead took to their task with wild enthusiasm. Judy jerked in her bonds as her poor, poor, pained pussy was assaulted by short facial hair and whiskers before she could even feel any tongue, and she jerked again when the tongue finally came. They pushed and shoved each other, or perhaps they didn't and it only looked that way to her; she couldn't see them clearly, she kept going cross-eyed when one of them proved they didn't know the meaning of the world 'gentle'. They did know 'force', though, and they seemed determined to make her cum without any talent or skill, rather sheer stubbornness. She was hot, or… or cold, she was so wet down there, it was… difficult to judge. They attacked her without mercy, and without expertise. It actually started to hurt and drove more tears down her face; the bridge between pleasure and pain had long been crossed. Judy gave a wet gurgle when they finally pushed her over the edge, hating them for looking so pleased, hating them for making her cum, hating herself so much…

"_Don't fall asleep on your fans now, Judy, they came all this way to see you cum, and cum, and cum again! You owe them for it. Such dedication should be rewarded, don't you agree?"_

Judy lacked the energy to put her thoughts into words. They were a jumble of conflicting emotions and pure resentment swimming in a sea of unwanted, uninvited physical pleasure.

"_I can't hear you, officer. Has your brain finally broken from all this? Aw, such a , really, it is, because if you don't look happy for your next fan, I'll have my men flip a coin to see which part of Officer Nick's body could do with a few more breathing holes."_

With a great effort, Judy raised her head and peeled back her lips. It might've been a smile. Or a grimace. She tried to give some encouragement, a gasping, rasping cough that made them laugh and cheer.

"_Keep up the effort, Judy. It's not like his life depends on it… oh wait, it totally does! We wouldn't want to squander this chance for great fame. Speaking of great fame, isn't that the chief right there?!"_

Judy's eyes snapped wide; her neck made a dry cracking sound with how quickly she looked about. She couldn't see him! Where was he?!

"_Oops, probably not. My bad. Made you look, though."_

"I hate you so fucking much," she pressed out between a forced grin. A shadow fell over her. She looked up. And up. And up.

Her blood ran cold when she face to face with the male giraffe in a tracksuit. He gave her a lascivious grin, opened his muzzle, and… let his tongue unroll.

Judy very much wanted to scream. She suspected she'd be _made_ to scream soon.

"_Ohohohoh, now this will be one for the history books..!"_

* * *

"_How about a special treat for you, hm?" _Bellwether's voice was hated, but Judy had no choice but to listen. "_Yes, I do believe we should. Boys, bring out the… well, the boy."_

What?

The crowd parted, murmurs rising, curiosity stoked. Panting reached Judy's ears. She looked. She wished she hadn't.

"No. No, not this. You're sick." Judy didn't care that she was saying these things, she lacked the strength to do more than whisper. Bellwhether cackled in her ear. With trepidation, Judy watched the large, feral dog approach. Its blackish eyes regarded her stupidly, a parody of the upright canines in the world. A throwback to a bestial time. She tried to shrink into herself. She tried to move away. She begged, with her eyes, she shook her head, please no, not this…

The hound cocked his head. Then he jumped the rest of the way to bury his muzzle in her cooch.

"God fucking no—!"

Judy threw her head back and wailed. Even she couldn't hear herself over the sound of hundreds of mammals witness to this perversion and shouting. It sounded… different. It sounded more derisive. Cheers turned to jeers. Judy cried hot tears as the dog slovered over her sex, claiming her with his mouth with all the finesse of a true animal. She was.. She was just another animal. Judy looked around, finding no distraction, and no salvation. She was another animal, jerking and twitching and mindlessly humping for their amusement. A thing to watch getting fucked. The dog… he was… he was worse than the other two, he, it… She was hot. She couldn't bear it. He was licking her like he owned her and everyone was watching, and… and...

Perhaps, Bellwhether was right about her. _Nick… I'm so sorry_, she thought as the bestial tongue pushed her over the edge. The worst of all, the worst orgasm, it hurt in her soul, she spasmed in her lower body and she had syrup run down her spinal cord. She whimpered, sounding for all the world like just another, poor, animal. Judy's head fell forward.

"_The look suits you, Judy. A little bitch, submitting to her lover. I'll treasure this one, as will everyone else. Good-bye, police-bitch. If nothing else, I hope they transfer you to the special k-9 teams. As for me, you will never see me again. Have a nice life, officer! Taa-taa!"_

Darkness rushed to meet her.

_Nick..._


End file.
